Cosmic Phoenix
by Arsao Tome
Summary: A hero get laid up in the hospital for helping the Sailor Senshi, that hero was someone famous too. A Ranma/ Sailor Moon/ Ikki Tousen/ Samurai Warriors cross with hints of 'Pyeknu-seque' stories.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a nice day in Tokyo and a very handsome young man had just got through talking to a recruiter about join the police academy. He signed up and and was in a muscle car about to head to an annex of Tokyo University.

You see the young man was very smart, he tested out of high school with in three hours. He had black hair in a ponytail to the nape of his neck, blue eyes and was dressed in a red shirt, black pants and boots.

He was in a 1969 black and red 'Cuda. As he was driving to the annex, a ring on his right ring finger started to burn. He looked at it and started to look around for the danger. Just then there was an explosion two blocks away from where he was. He pulled his car over and had it go somewhere safe.

He went to a secluded place and said, "COSMIC POWER ARMOR UP!" Just then he was surrounded by star white energy which formed his bodysuit and armor on his forearms, shins, crotch and chest. Then a helmet formed over his head as the fabric of his bodysuit formed a nose and mouth mask and slipped on over his head.

This young man was one of the most powerful warriors in all of reality, a cosmic knight. He took off and head right for the danger.

Meanwhile, the Sailor Senshi were fighting remnants of the 'Dark Kingdom', a couple of generals had came back to life and were going to destroy the world. Either while during or after the deaths of the Sailor Senshi. It was after the final battle with Chaos and they were all caught off guard. The Senshi were using their super moves against the dark generals, Malachite and Jedite.

"DIE, SAILOR FAILURES!" Screamed the white haired dark general as he fired up on them. The senshi scattered. Jupiter, who was in a green and white sailor uniform went over to another senshi who was in a blue sailor uniform with an ice blue visor over her eyes.

"Tell me you have a way to beat these jerks Mercury!" Said Jupiter.

"I'm not finding any weaknesses!" Said Mercury.

"Damn!" Another senshi showed up to talk to them. She was in a red uniform like her sisters, she had long black hair and violet eyes. Jupiter had brown hair in a ponytail and green eyes and Mercury had short blue hair and blue eyes.

"How in the hell did they come back?" Said the red suited senshi.

"I don't know," said Mercury. Just then her computer started beeping, "DODGE!" They leapt out of the way as their was destroyed. Mercury had suddenly created a lyre. "MERCURY AQUA RHAPSODY!" Just then showers of ice and snow started to hit Jedite.

"NICE TRY!" He attacked and knocked Mercury back into a wall.

"MERCURY!" Yelled Jupiter and the red senshi.

"It Is On!" Said Jupiter, "JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" She started to spin like a whirlwind sending lightning bolts out at Jedite and Malachite.

"Hang On Jupiter!" Said the red one, "MARS FLAME SNIPER!" She fired about a dozen flaming arrows at them as the fire combined with the lightning. But they were dodging super fast.

"What's the matter? Can't hit us?" Said Malachite, just then a pair of orange and white hearts hit them from behind. "WHO DID THAT?" Just then they saw them. It was a pair of senshi both were blond and blue eyed, one was dressed in orange and the other was in all white. The one in all white had long pigtails, look at her partner and nodded her head.

"VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK!" She blew a deadly kiss sending a heart at them making it explode on them, knocking them back. Then the last one had a long staff with her, leapt off the building with it over her head and charged.

"MOON STAFF QUAKE!" She said as she brought the staff down to the ground causing a fissure and knocking them down. Jedite got back up and tried to attack but Moon was ready for him and swung her staff across his face sending him spinning away.

Malachite was having trouble with Venus but she made a costly mistake, she let him get in close to her and he punched her in the chest send her flying back. "VENUS!" Screamed Moon that was when Jedite got the upper hand and knocked her back with a blast.

"It's all over!" He laughed, as Moon was struggling to get up. "Now we shall end you all, Starting With You Sailor Moon!" Just then when all looked bleak there was a voice of hope.

"COSMIC BEAM!" A star white beam of energy came out of nowhere and burned the right side of Jedite's body. He looked like 'Two-Face' from 'the Dark Knight'. Just then they were looking where the hero was and saw him floating above them.

He landed softly at the feet of Jedite's body and Malachite attacked him. He held up his left hand and blocked the shot, just then, with that same hand he formed a star white javelin and threw it at the dark general. Malachite dodged think he missed but didn't seem to think he would follow it in. The knight socked him so hard, he went flying.

"WOW!" Said Venus, "who is this guy?"

"I don't know but I bet he looks like my old sempai." Said Jupiter, the others groaned. Just then, the knight picked up Moon.

"You alright?" He asked, she looked at him and nodded. He took off with her in his arms and placed her with her friends. "Wait here, I'll finish this!" During the time, the fight had gained the attention of the media. Reporters were reporting on the fight and the new heroes who suddenly appeared out of nowhere. They were calling him the 'Crystal Knight'.

"Get up Malachite!" Said Jedite.

"Easy for you to say," said his pardner. "You weren't hit by a Mack truck!" Picture being hit with a baseball being thrown by Superman at half his power and you're close to knowing how Malachite is feeling right now.

They got up and start to attack him. He just shook his head and held out his left hand. Suddenly a huge cannon started to form over his shoulders. "Target acquired!" He pulled the trigger, "PROTON CANNON!" The cosmic energy took them completely out. Not even dust was left.

Then he went over to the senshi to see if they were alright when all of the sudden, four more showed up and started to attack him. "What The?"

"STAY AWAY FROM THEM!" Said one in dark blue with blonde hair in a bob cut. Her partners were there with her. One was in sea green with sea green hair and eyes, a third had long dark green hair and red eyes, dressed in dark green holding a key shaped staff. The last had short purple hair and purple eyes, and was dressed in purple armed with a polearm.

"I Helped Them!" He said, "If That's The Case Where The Hell Were You Four?" The other senshi were wondering that as well. Where were they?

"DON'T TRY TO TURN THIS ON US!" Screamed the one with the key staff. "Dead Scream!" She fired a shot at him and he quickly threw up a dome shield around them. He looked at Moon, who looked annoyed.

"Nice loyalty," he said sarcastically. "HOLD YOUR DAMN FIRE! Or Do You Want To Hit Your Damn Leader?"

"STEP AWAY FROM THEM!"

"Not Until They Are Okay!" Just then they heard another attack coming.

"DEEP SUBMERGE!" The 'Crystal Knight' saw this coming and called out.

"ISHTAR!" Just then a three foot long broadsword was in his hand and he cut the mana wave attack in half away from them. "YOU WANT TO ATTACK INNOCENTS? YOU FUCKED WITH THE WRONG PERSON!"

"_Let's do it Ranma!_" Said Ishtar, he charged up, leapt in the air and swung down.

"JUSTICE SLASH!" He brought the sword down and it cut a groove into the ground knocking them back. "If you are going to attack me, attack me DON'T ATTACK INNOCENTS!"

They attacked him again and they were really going at it. He kicked the key staff user back, punched the one with the sea attacks back and the purple one moved over to the other senshi that he saved to help them. Then the first senshi pulled out a sword and started to fight him sword to sword.

They were really going at it, neither giving or taking an inch. They looked up again, but this time, the key staff user had him. "Dead Scream!" He was hit in the back, turned to her, pulled a dagger and threw it right at her. It hit her in the stomach. Just then the other stabbed him in the back.

"Gotcha!" She said, just then his armor put out back spikes and stabbed her up front in the chest and stomach.

"_Ranma? RANMA!_" Said Ishtar, he was out cold, his body shut down so she had to take over. His body rose, curb stomped the senshi that stabbed him, kicked the key staff user in the head and then took off.

Moon got up after being healed by the purple senshi. She went to the others, "I Can't Believe You!" She said, "First You Four Were Late Getting here! What Took You So Long Uranus? Couldn't Get Neptune To Cum? And YOU!" She glared at the key staff user, "did you see the fact that the Negaverse was coming back Pluto? Or were you too busy FUCKING Mamoru? I see I can't even rely on you screw ups to do one simple task! Defeat The Dark Kingdom! How Hard Is That?" She went full Princess mode and pulled out her scepter, "For attacking an ally and putting me in danger; I strip you of all your power!"

"PRINCESS!" Said Pluto, "Let's Not Get Too Hasty. We Didn't Know!"

"And Now You Never Will."

"YOU NEED US!" Screamed Uranus.

"Like I need a hole in my head!" With that Serenity pulled the power from Pluto, Neptune and Uranus. "Saturn, for now on, until we find your mom, you'll stay with Mercury and Jupiter." Saturn nodded, Serenity glared back at the former senshi. "May the Kami have mercy on your souls, for next we meet, your asses are mine!" With that she banished them away from her.

TBC

Note: I know this was harsh but I had to do it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The Crystal Knight was outside of the hospital and deformed into the driver. Then he collapsed as a nurse saw him and as she laid him down, her hand came back bloody.

"HELP!" she called. Just then orderlies had came in with a stretcher and placed him on it. They took him to the ER to see what was wrong and saw that his spine was severed. He wasn't going to walk again, they were amazed that he even made it to the hospital. He had lost a good amount of blood as well as having a severed spine. So they took him in to stop the bleeding and find out what they could do to help him.

After surgery, he was placed in a medically induced coma so he could heal.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Two weeks later<strong>)

He was still in a coma as a nurse had came into his room. She had short black hair, brown eyes and lightly tanned skin. She had a golden magatama on her left ear.

She saw the young man looking helpless. Tubes were sticking out of him, she held his hand being there for him. "Who are you?" she whispered. Just then, a doctor, doing her rounds had came in.

She was looking at his clipboard as she went into his room. She was tall, had long black hair, blue eyes, with a large bustline. She was dressed in a sweater, skirt, stockings, heels, labcoat and glasses.

"Ms. Moroboshi?" she said. She looked at the patient and was shocked. "Ranma," she gasped as tears fell from her eyes.

"You know him, Dr. Hyashi?" The nurse asked, the doctor tearfully nodded.

"This is my nephew Ranma," she said. "My no good brother's son." She stroked his hair. "What happened, I didn't read it yet."

"He was ran through with either a sword or some kind of sharp blade." Said the nurse, "it might be gang related. But we don't know. "

"I see, keep me informed." She said as she sat down next to his bed, held his hand and stroked his hair. "Who is the walking dead man that did this to you sweetheart?" she sobbed softly.

* * *

><p>Later the nurse had went home to talk to her siblings about what happened at the hospital. "His name is what?" asked her brother. He was a fairly handsome man with short black hair and brown eyes. He was in a shirt and jeans, he just got off work. His sister looked just like the nurse but, had her hair in a ponytail she was in a blouse and a skirt. She also had a silver magatama in her ear.<p>

"Ranma Saotome, nii-kun." She said, "Dr. Hyashi is his aunt." This got her sister interested.

"Who is this Ranma Saotome?" She said.

"He's a really great martial artist." Said their brother, "saw him fight once. I personally think he can go toe to toe with an 'A-rank' fighter."

"Wow really?" said the nurse.

"Yeah what happened Tariko?"

"He was run through with a sword."

"What are they going to do then?" said Ataru.

"I don't know," said Tariko. "Dr. Hyashi wants answers too. I wish we could help him." The reborn emperor was thinking.

"Maybe we can," she said her siblings looked at her.

"How Hiromi?" asked Ataru.

"We could take some of his DNA and make a perfect clone of him." She said.

"And put his essence in it?"

"Yes," Ataru was worried.

"But, would it work?" he asked.

"It has in the past. As long he has some kind of power inside him."

"Well there's only one way to find out." Said Ataru.

* * *

><p>(<strong>A week later<strong>)

Dr. Hyashi was visiting Ranma every day, just trying to make sure he was comfortable and alright. Just then he started to wake up. He squeezed her hand. "Ranma?" she said, "I Need Help In Here!" She yelled, nurses and orderlies had came in to help him. He was un hooked, "Ranma? Sweetie, talk to me."

"aunt...kuri-ko?" He said weakly, he grabbed her hand and she hugged and kissed him.

"Hello sweetheart," she cried.

"i can't feel my legs."

"I know, you were run through with a sword."

"so, my spine's severed?"

"Yes," she sighed. "Don't worry, I'll find someway to help you." Just then Tariko came in.

"Dr. Hyashi, we might have a way." Ranma looked at her.

"who are you?" asked Ranma.

"My name's Tariko Moroborshi."

"moroborshi? knew an 'ataru moroborshi'."

"He's my brother."

"You said you could help him, how?" Said Kuriko.

"We can take his dna make a clone of him and place his essence in it. But, you have been touched by the 'Dynasty'."

"Dynasty?" Said Kuriko, Ranma might have an idea of what she was talking about.

"the magatamas?"

"Magatamas?" Said Kuriko, Tariko had showed Kuriko her earring. "That is a magatama, but what's so special about it?"

"It holds a spirit of a warrior inside of it," she said. "Ranma-kun if you have one we can help you." He took a deep breath.

"at my apartment there are two magatama on an end table. my coat pocket, my keys can you drive?"

"I'll take her sweetheart," said Kuriko. Ranma nodded and told them where he lived.

* * *

><p>So they left the hospital and got in his car, "this is nice." She said, "how did he get something like this?"<p>

"I don't know Dr. Hyashi." Said Tariko, with that, they took off. Once there they saw the building, it was huge. "Wow, nice place." With that they went in and went to the elevator and went up to Ranma's apartment.

Once they went inside they had seen how impressive the apartment look. "This is nice." Said Kuriko. Tariko nodded, they were looking for the Magatama and took them. They were golden and She felt the power inside of them. "Do you know whom they are?"

"I think this one," she said holding up one. "Is Sima Yi and the other is Sun Wukong."

"The Monkey King?" Said Kuriko.

"Yes and the head of Jin." Said Tariko.

"Let's see if we can help him."

TBC


End file.
